


casual haunts

by stardusting



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a saturday night of late rain, a summon on an ouija board, banging in the walls, and breaking glass. it's made of high strung nerves and loose lips and feelings and there's no going back after everything is said and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	casual haunts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/gifts).



> Written for kitty-bandit for the Laven Spring Gift Exchange 2016!! I hope you like it it kind of ran away from me so I had to keep it short so if anything feels rushed I apologize!!

The lull in the apartment is a calming sort of familiarity. Saturday nights habitually spent recuperating from a long week filled with course work, studying, and a lack of sleep. Lavi decided to forgo compiling a long list of movies for the night, instead settling on one that was particularly talked about this Halloween past. Being students deep in their college careers, neither Lavi nor Allen felt in good conscious spending money on things like movie tickets every weekend or even every other weekend, especially if their feelings on the film were apprehensive at best and reviews mostly came word of mouth through other students. Waiting a few months to rent was sometimes riskier in terms of spoilers, but better on their funds, and so no one complained about saving the extra money.

Once the credits rolled on the film, it leaves them feeling glad that they didn’t go out to see this particular one and waste the money despite the hype surrounding it at the time of its premier. Both of them finding it mediocre at best as far as recent horror movies go.

Night still young, relatively young for two people accustomed to pulling all-nighters, they choose to stay in the comfort of their apartment, late night rain outside not helping even if they wanted to go out. Allen keeps a perch on the couch, legs crossed and laptop balanced in his lap, voice occasionally breaking the silence between them with information on a mutual friend. Allen, with his expansive and adopted family and decent number of friends, keeps to social media if only to have a track of the people he couldn’t talk to everyday. With Lavi, it was only his grandfather that he had and felt the need to keep up with, and the old man didn’t need checking in on every other day, preferring the occasional letter to anything else. Lavi, choosing not to be sociable like always, has a book open in his lap as he sits on the floor, back pressed against the couch. Delving into leisure reading is a nice feeling, especially this deep into the semester when spare time is hard to find.

“We should do something.” Lavi suggests as soon as the idea worms its way into his head.

There’s a noise from Allen, one that Lavi easily deciphers the meaning behind as ‘I’m listening but only because it’s the polite thing to do’ before he speaks up. “Like what? It’s kind of late and it’s been raining on and off outside. I don’t want to get sick.”

“You won’t get sick if we stay inside the apartment.”

“Good point.” With a small click of the laptop being shut, Allen moves around to change his position on the couch. Lavi has to duck his body forward to avoid being hit with a knee or foot. “What do you have planned?”

“Didn’t think this through that far.” He shrugs and sets his book down on their coffee table.  Inclining his head backwards, he peers at Allen upside down and gives his roommate a smile. “Something we’ve never done before. You’re the one with all the creepy shit in their room, do you have an Ouija board?”

The look Allen gives is unimpressed; chin resting on his palm and eyebrow raised. “So you just assume I have one because I have creepy shit in my room.”

“Of course, plus your godfather is like an exorcist or whatever. Seems like something you’d have if only through connections.”

Allen looks Lavi straight in the eye, makes the seconds seem longer than they actually are before he sighs like he’s giving up and straightens his posture. “Okay, I do have one, but Cross didn’t give it to me, Nea did. I think he was trying to be the cool uncle at the time, his interest in the task comes and goes.” 

“Great!” Lavi widens his grin and lifts himself off the floor, leaving a question unspoken, aware of the response he’d get in return for it. He knows it’d either be vaguely answered or avoided entirely. Allen rarely mentions his uncle, which is odd because he talks of his adoptive family often. It only took a few in passing mentions to deduce that the relationship between Allen and his uncle is either strained or nonexistent. “I’ll leave getting the Ouija board to you and I’ll set up I guess.”  He says instead, keeps them on topic and the atmosphere light.

“You’ll just need to clear a space and light some candles, three should be enough.” Allen relays and retreats into his respective room before Lavi can get another word in.

Lavi takes the information stride and doesn’t wonder how Allen knows this despite the reluctance he showed about the whole thing to begin with – then again he always gets that way when Lavi proposes doing something out of the blue.

It doesn’t take much effort to clear their sorry excuse for a table, a tiny thing that can barely sit four chairs around it and always creaks dangerously if someone decides to sit on it or if too many books are placed on the surface. The junk mail and empty take out containers are stuffed in the trash that’s full to bursting and Lavi has to force all his weight down on smashing everything so it all fits. He’ll deal with taking it out later. Wax candles mostly used during sudden power outages are fished from a cupboard and the lighter out of a kitchen drawer is removed soon after. By the time Lavi has the candles set and lit Allen emerges from the hall with box in hand.

“That looks like something you’d get from the bookstore.” Lavi comments after getting a full view of the box, it’s shiny and laminated with the picture of a happy family on the front. “Don’t tell me he got it from the bookstore. You do know they sell those now, right?”

Allen rolls his eyes and sets the box down at the table. “It’s not. I don’t know why he put it in this box, probably to mess with me, but it looks authentic enough. I wouldn’t use one out of the bookstore if I could help it.”

“Wait, so have you done this before, because you talk like you do?”

“No, of course not.” he admits easily and begins setting up. “But I know the basics well enough. We just have to be careful. Cross always told me that most of his work comes from people messing around with things that they shouldn’t.”

Being careful of course, Allen would know all the tricks and information with having an exorcist as a godfather, he mentioned once that he traveled around with him for a couple of summers during high school. Maybe Lavi should be more careful, shouldn’t have flippantly decided to do this, because he doesn’t have any real interest in the supernatural besides occasional curiosity when shows up in a historical document, like myths and old wives tales. However, if his roommate is okay with doing this, then it mustn’t have been too bad of a suggestion, all things considered.

The lights are killed suddenly leaving only the dim flickering of the candles on the table and Lavi nearly blames the storm brewing and the shitty maintenance of the place on instinct, but he catches Allen moving away from the switch before the complaints leave his mouth.

“You could have warned me.” He huffs, but there’s no real annoyance behind it.

Allen just shrugs, a slight smile on his face, and sits down at the table. Lavi follows soon after, taking the seat across from him. Ouija board sits between them, brown and looking a little aged in the way that old knickknacks usually are. Allen said it looked authentic enough and this isn’t Lavi’s area of expertise so of course he believes him, would have believed that even when relying on looks of the thing alone.

“Don’t we need a medium or something?” Lavi remembers these things being done with someone asking the questions. “Will having only the two of us mess things up?”

His answer receives a small head shake in return. “It shouldn’t be too bad. We can’t really pick up another person to help us out last minute like this. I can easily just ask the questions.”

“And you’re the only one between us who’s had exposure to this sort of stuff already. You’re probably really spiritually inclined.”

“Not really, but if it makes you feel better you can believe that. Now,” Allen’s expression changes to something stern even though Lavi only thinks he’s doing so to humor him. “completely clear you mind and actually treat this seriously. I don’t want this to turn into a cliché horror movie plot.”

So maybe Allen is treating this correctly instead of like some game or a parlor trick. Lavi does his best to stop thinking so hard for Allen’s sake more so than his own, a feat that’s particularly hard because he has a mind that never rests. Allen is patient though, waits until Lavi gives him a confident smile, one that gets returned genuinely, before turning his focus back on the board.

Fingers placed on the triangle thing, at one point Lavi read it was called a planchette, and he doesn’t feel anything change. He wonders if he’s supposed to feel a shift in the air or the temperature drop, or maybe all that happens when something actually happens, if anything will happen that is. He’s still a skeptic, only doing this because of the movie they watched earlier and the fact that he’s heard so much about it and has never done it himself. Curiosity is his biggest driving force, now is no different, notwithstanding the possible consequences, but he doesn’t think about things like that this late at night.

“Hello, it’s a bit late, but we were just wondering if anyone was there.” Leave it to Allen to be amiable to possible ghosts, then again nothing good happened in the movies or TV shows when people started being rude.

Nothing happens for what feels like forever, the only sound being the pattering of the rain against the roof and windows. Lavi isn’t good with sitting still and having nothing to do, he feels himself getting fidgety if only because the silence is a bit much. Allen seems to be doing fine though.

“Is there anything there?” he finds himself whispering for a reason he doesn’t feel like trying to figure out right now, choosing to just simply blame the atmosphere.

“These things can take time if you really want them to work, so you have to be patient. I don’t think the weather is helping them much either. I can ask another question.” There’s a few seconds pause that Allen takes, either waiting for an answer to happen or thinking of something to ask. “How many of you are there?”

Lavi feels a mild surge of alarm. Why would there be more of them? Why would their cheap little apartment have more than one possible ghost? He poses himself to ask Allen just that before it happens, the feel of the planchette moving, albeit slowly, and the sound of it scraping on the board.

“Okay man, no pushing the thing, that’s cheating.” He jokes lightly and hopes the strain he can feel in his voice isn’t detectable in his words, because really, this can’t be happening he shouldn’t be getting worried in the first place. He’s not even that superstitious.

“I’m not moving it.” Allen says, voice soft and attention more focused on the answer they’re about to receive. “Oh, it’s just one of them, that’s good. What’s your name?”

The seconds that follow the question are tense, but movement happens again, slow but definitely happening. Lavi isn’t one to get spooked about horror movies, but this is something that he wasn’t expecting to actually happen to him. What if he literally just let a murderous ghost into their apartment by wanting to do this? If it’s murderous or not though, Lavi doesn’t feel too keen on sharing his space with another tenant besides his current one.

There’s a large and unexpected crack of thunder and Lavi jumps on reflex, letting out – what he will later deny – a startled shriek while simultaneously banging his knee against the table from his abrupt movements. Thunder doesn’t scare him, but the timing of it and the growing tension of what’s happening got to him.

“Well that happened.” Allen’s voice speaks up just a few short seconds later, sounding more amused than anything. He rights a candle before it can catch flame to anything and eyes the now jostled Ouija board.

“That’s not good is it?” he knows the answer already, if movies are anything to go by, but there’s some part of him that hopes it’s just an over played cliché that isn’t actually true.

“Well, they don’t take well to sudden interruptions, especially mid-message.” Allen answers with a slightly furrowed brow and gives Lavi a look that reflects concern. “But really, if you were nervous, you should have said something. I know how jumpy you get in haunted houses. It’s not good to do these things while nervous.”

Lavi huffs, but resists the urge to look away, wishing to preserve some form of dignity. “I wasn’t nervous.” That’s half a lie really, he wasn’t nervous before they started and then things actually started happening, that’s different. “So will everything be okay?”

“Probably, I don’t see why it w –“ Words are cut off midsentence, a loud bang resounding in some part of the apartment, even Allen startles from it. “I’m sure that was nothing, probably the storm.” Despite his words though, Lavi watches as Allen looks around as if double checking something.

“That sounded like it was actually inside, but okay. I can’t believe there’s a ghost in our place now.”

“There probably isn’t one.” The consolation doesn’t help much when the noise starts again, louder and closer this time. “But it also isn’t impossible.”

“Dude!” Lavi tries to keep his voice level, feeling the rising panic in his throat. “What happened to trying to comfort me?”

“I’m just being realistic, I don’t like the idea of this either!”

Lavi guesses Allen’s expression and posture mimic his own, a wary look in the eyes and body tense from trying not to flinch from any sudden noises be it claps of thunder or the banging that occurs. The night’s sudden development doesn’t seem to be doing either of them any sort of favors.

When it stays silent for a full minute or so, Lavi feels it safe to speak. “What are we gonna do about this?”

“If there’s actually something here, our best bet is to try not to upset it any further. Holing up in our rooms for the rest of the night to get some sleep might be the best bet.”

“Woah, I’m not sleeping alone.” The words are out before Lavi can think them through properly, so he has no choice but to further elaborate when Allen gives him a look that’s one part confused and another part amused. “I mean, that’s how people die in the movies. They think it’s no big deal, so they decide to split up and end up getting murdered.”

“So now the ghost is a murderer?” Lavi doesn’t know if the question is rhetorical or not, but he decides not to answer regardless. “Well, I do get what you’re saying and if it makes you feel better, then we can stay the night in your room.”

“Of course I’m suggesting this because I’m worried about you.” Trying to play it out like he’s totally okay with this situation probably doesn’t work because he keeps getting a look that means he isn’t as believable as he’d like to be. But Allen isn’t verbally calling him out on it, so that’s a good thing. “Do you have holy water in your room or something?”

He gets an eye roll in return that’s more exaggerated than annoyed. “Is it because of my godfather?” Question asked as he stands up from the table.

“Well, duh.” Lavi says it likes it’s the most obvious thing in the world and to him, it is. He stands up too, following so closely behind Allen that he’s practically stepping on his heels. He keeps a lookout for any irregular shadows or figures in the corners. “Al, I never know what you have in your room. Last time I went in there, I swore you had an iron maiden or something.”

“In no context does that sound like a good thing, so make sure you never say that in public.” Lavi can feel the sigh that Allen exhales because he’s so close, but still there’s no movement made to give themselves the proper amount of space. That is until the door to Lavi’s room gets opened and Allen makes a straight beeline to the bed, easily maneuvering around and over the stacks of books and piles of paper on the floor. “I do have one, but it’s a tiny, barely the size of my hand. I found it at a thrift shop.  As for the holy water, I wouldn’t really count on Cross giving me something authentic.” He explains, letting himself fall back on the bed after.

Lavi follows suit, frowning at the ceiling once he’s comfortable. “So if we end up being killed by the spirit of some angry college kid we know who to blame I guess.”

“You’re really escalating this situation, Lavi. You need to calm down.”

“How can I calm down when literally right after we mess up an Ouija board session weird noises keep happening?”

As if right on cue, there’s the sound of shattering glass from the kitchen that even Allen graces with a lowly muttered curse. Any other time, Lavi would laugh because Allen doesn’t do foul language unless caught off guard, but nothing about this situation makes him want to laugh. 

“Hypothetically speaking,” Lavi starts after there’s another glass shattering and noting the fact that either he or Allen or maybe both of them have started to edge closer to each other.  “who would you leave your stuff to?”

“What do you mean?” He’s got that tone to his voice, like his mind is elsewhere, but focused enough to have a conversation. Good, because the distraction is needed right now.

“You know, like, if we die here or something. Who’d you want to have your stuff if you wrote a will for it, right now?”

 “You’re escalating again. I don’t really plan on writing my will until I’m at least forty maybe thirty because I don’t really have a lot of stuff to give away, but I’d probably want Mana and Lenalee to keep my stuff.”

“Woah, what about me?”

“So if the ghost decides to kill us, I’m the only one dying and having their stuff dished out?”

“Well someone has to live and make a bestselling book and box office movie out of this and you know I’m the best at remembering events.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” Tone so heavily laced with sarcasm, Lavi can image Allen rolling his eyes.

“So can I have Tim?”

“Tim would go to Mana obviously, where is he anyway?”

“I don’t know. He’s been showing interest in the linen closet lately, so maybe he stayed in there.”

Allen doesn’t say anything after that just makes a noise that ends the conversation. It isn’t an awkward silence, quiet moments between them stopped being awkward a month into them knowing each other, not quite friends yet at the time, but not wary in each other’s company. Allen didn’t really impress him when they first met, even with the white hair and the scarred face, but Lavi was never easily impressed in the first place. Thinking on it now, he would have gladly kicked his own self from three years ago, kick him into gear and tell him warm up to Allen faster because Allen never ceased to amaze him. From the first bit of information he shared about himself, knowing how to perfectly cheat during poker, up until now.

Three years and somewhere down the line, Lavi had fallen in love. Well, love is a strong word and attachments are hard for him to make and thinking about commitment sometimes freaks him out, but he can definitely see himself loving Allen. He doesn’t know when the feelings started, just that at some point they did and they don’t seem to be going away. Whether they first appeared during a movie night or when a cup of coffee was taken right from his hands in the morning or finding Allen asleep over all his notes or watching him walk out the apartment in one of Lavi’s own sweaters because he was too lazy to do his laundry the day before or maybe one of the hundreds of moments in between, he isn’t sure. It just happened and now there’s no going back on it.

It’s a nice feeling, if not scary, the possibility of letting himself continue to fall in love with his best friend. Really, if they do end up dying tonight, like Lavi’s overactive and overthinking brain keeps theorizing, he doesn’t really want to go out with regrets like this. Rationally, he knows they won’t die tonight, and it feels a bit cliché waiting for a frightening moment to confess feelings, but it can make for an easy excuse if he needs to find on later.

“Do you like someone?” the question leaves his mouth, unbidden, before he can properly think this all through. It’s definitely not how he wants to start this off, but this situation isn’t good for his head or his mouth. Nerves make his lips looser and leaves him with no real filter because he has preoccupy himself with something and talking is the only thing he can do right now.

There’s silence save for rustling of clothes and slight creak of the bed to accompany the shifting weight. Lavi feels the Allen’s stare before he actually decides to turn his head and match the gaze. Allen’s good at reading people and Lavi is good at putting on false fronts, avoidance would have been a clear giveaway, a retreat would have spoken far louder and revealed too much.

He expects a confused stare or rolling eyes, to have the matter pushed off to the side. He’s ready to treat it like such, like another one of his frivolous questions and a simple joke. Allen gives him a look like he’s trying to figure him out, like he’s seeing him for the first time all over again and Lavi keeps his mouth shut.

“Yes,” Allen admits finally, a sigh following right after. “but it isn’t that big of a deal.”

“You know in all the years I’ve known you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go on a date. I think it’s a big deal.” He wonders if this will work, playing it off like a normal conversation.

There’s the huff and roll of eyes he’s been looking for, like Allen still can’t believe Lavi at times. “I just don’t pity date. I have to actually really like the person before I even think about the possibility of dating them.” He gives a one shoulder shrug. “It makes the most sense to me.”

It’s not surprising to hear that Allen works like that, a clear juxtaposition to how Lavi tends to treat the whole dating scene. At least in the past, he hasn’t thought about dating in a while for some reason or another. Some deep part of him feels content where his life is at right now and who he spends his company with. It’s mostly Allen, but he doesn’t like to think too deeply about the implications of that thought process. 

“Sounds pretty cheesy to me.” Lavi teases instead, allows a smile on his face and a small laugh when his shoulder gets lightly pushed at. “But hey, if you wait at least maybe you’d know if they like you too.”

“I don’t know about that. I’m not quite sure if my feelings are returned because you know…” he waves a hand in the air, like he’s trying to gesture to a whole lot of something that Lavi really doesn’t quite get. “even if they don’t like me back, it would be okay.”

“I’m sure they like you.” Words blurted out again and Lavi purses his lips and continues. “What’s not to like about you?”

Saying that shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but Allen’s taken aback and silent and Lavi feels uncharacteristically bashful. He feels the need to say more with the words lying heavy at the back of his throat, but the sound of something else breaking keeps him from doing that and Allen’s focus turns towards the door.

“You know, maybe if I ask it to stop breaking our dishes it’ll listen.”

Lavi frowns when Allen slides off the bed, wonders if he really wants to investigate or is just using this to get away from the conversation they were just having. “You can’t be serious, Al? If it’s breaking things it’s obviously not happy.”

“Just asking won’t do any real harm. You can come with me if you want to make sure I’ll be okay.”

He doesn’t want to follow, not really, but fondness for his roommate wins out and he ends up following behind him either way, but not before muttering a few complaints and jabs at Allen’s reckless behavior. That accusation gives him an elbow in the stomach that has a lot more force behind it than he expected and makes him remember that Allen has never reacted well to people pointing out his less than favorable personality traits, no matter how true they might be.

The apartment is dark and Allen doesn’t make a move to turn on any lights and it makes Lavi wish they had flashlights in easy reach for moments like these. But Allen knows his way around like an expert and when they make it into the kitchen entryway, Lavi swears he sees a shadow move and grips the fabric of Allen’s shirt tighter than he means too.

“It’s fine.” But Allen’s tense too and it doesn’t help Lavi’s nerves much, he appreciates the effort though.

“Should’ve stayed inside the room and waited for this to pass.” Lavi mutters, keeps his gaze moving around and edging closer, though subconsciously this time around.

“If we waited, we might not have any more glasses and plates left.”

There’s another shifting shadow and sound of crashing that has them both jumping, Lavi automatically curling an arm around Allen’s shoulders, not really sure if it’s to protect him or not lose him if they have to run back to the room.  He really thinks about running when he spots a gleam of yellow, but Allen’s hand somehow finds his free one and keeps him rooted in place.

“Turn the light on.” Allen’s voice is soft and just barely audible.

Lavi does so with no complaint, hand feeling against the wall for a few seconds before he actually locates the switch and flicks it on. The sudden light is painful but his eye adjust soon enough and what he sees doesn’t make him happy. There’s a mixture of glass and ceramic on the kitchen floor and sitting on the counter is Allen’s cat, no care in the world as yellow ball grooms his face.

He feels Allen sigh and relax against him, making him suddenly very aware of their close proximity but he doesn’t have the nerves to suddenly move away. He just hopes Allen can’t feel how his heartrate spikes.  

“I’m sorry.  Tim’s been in a mood lately, so I guess that’s why this happened.”

“No big deal.” It actually is but neither of the two seems to want to admit that right now, not this late at night. “I shouldn’t have left so many cups and shit on the counter like that it was my turn to clean the kitchen.”

Allen breaks away first, gives a small smile, and mutters something about cleaning up the mess. Lavi prompts him to put on more than a pair of socks and ends up helping in the cleanup effort. It’s hard to tell from the mixing of shattered pieces how many cups and plates were lost in the cat’s destructive plea for attention, but their favorite mugs seemed to have been spared so that’s a silver lining.

The ball of fur seems pleased as can be when he gets to nestle in Allen’s lap once the cleaning is done, Lavi’s only a little jealous at the feline’s carefree attitude about the whole situation.

“I guess when we wake up we’ll see if we actually need to get anything replaced.” Allen says and sighs for god only knows what time tonight.

The clock reads just a little past three and tonight was eventful, more so than normal and a little emotionally draining on top of that. Lavi feels bone deep tired and doesn’t even feel the urge to go back to his room and getting up means moving Allen who leans against his arm and looks half asleep as well.

“You know when I admitted to liking someone.” Allen’s voice is soft but Lavi gets woken right up and resist the urge to move suddenly, to sit up straighter and seem over eager, just decides to play it as calmly as possible.

“Sure, that was barely an hour ago, why?”

Allen’s weight is taken off his arm and Lavi watches as he adjusts himself to sit up straighter, placing Tim down on a couch cushion that found its way to the floor. Allen looks determined and Lavi tries not to shrink under the intense gaze, despite the fact that it makes him more nervous than he’d like to admit.

The silence feels a little awkward and a bit too tense for Lavi’s liking, the effect which he blames on himself really because Allen isn’t the type to make things awkward on purpose. Mouth ready to throw a joke out there, but ultimately gets cut off by the soft pressing of lips against his own. It’s completely chaste and lasts barely a few seconds, but feels as extraordinary as it is shocking.

He ends up taking too long to react because Allen breaks eye contact, turns his head and mutters an apology that snaps Lavi into action.

“Hold on,” he acts before Allen can leave the couch, wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him back against him so he can’t run. “you can’t just kiss a dude and then run off. It’s rude.”

“It was impulsive.” The words aren’t very convincing and Allen makes no move to try and escape, so it’s good thing at least. “I should have at least asked, now don’t make this weird though, we can forget all about this.”

“But what if I don’t want to? Would it be really surprising if I said I wanted to kiss you back?”

“Don’t date me for the sake of pity, please. I’m an adult, I can handle rejection.”

Lavi frowns slightly, not really offended since Allen’s worry is warranted, but still, the accusation smarts a little. He tightens his hold and buries his face in Allen’s hair, mentally tells himself that this is okay. It’ll be okay because they both like each other and their friendship should survive in the event that their romantic relationship does not.

“Al, you know I’m not good at long term dating, I wouldn’t mind you know if it was you that I was dating. I’d be better at I guess, because I’ve known you awhile.”

“Okay,” Allen voice doesn’t seem as soft as it was before, seems more sure of itself. He moves around until they’re looking at each other again, chest flushed closed together, and a grin finds its way on his face. “but having deep, emotional talk at three in the morning is a dangerous game. Shall we continue this conversation after proper rest and food?”

Lavi nods and gets a wider smile and another kiss for his compliance, one that’s a little less chaste and a bit more self-indulgent. It ends before it can get any sort of intense and leaves Lavi wanting as Allen scoops Tim back up into his arms and throws a goodnight from over a shoulder as he retreats back in his room.

There’s a deep exhale of breath he didn’t even know he was holding in and Lavi rubs his face and laughs softly to himself. He’s gotten into something, he doesn’t know what exactly, but it’s with Allen, one of the best people in his life. Lavi isn’t worried about it, the game has changed and the possibilities are endless. He’s too excited about the future to be worried about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!


End file.
